


Recklessness

by equallydestructive (orphan_account)



Series: Best Intentions [1]
Category: We Came As Romans (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Humor, M/M, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship, bottom!andy, top!kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Andy constantly falls asleep in class, so Professor Pavone has an idea on just how to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recklessness

The roar of waves reached his ears as he stepped onto the beach. The water lapped at the shore, covering his bare feet with its icy sheath. Andy stuck his toes into the wet sand and breathed out, his breath creating a cloud in the chilly air. _Andy..._ a voice called from the distance. His eyebrows furrowed. _Andy..._ the whisper became louder and the lake started to shimmer and fade out. He reached out a hand to grasp at what was left-

"Andy!" Andy’s eyes flew open. He sat up quickly, smacking his head against the wall behind him. "Ow!" he yelped. The throbbing started in the back of his skull and he rubbed at it, hoping to relieve some of the pain. The 19 year old looked up to find his teacher staring down at him, irritation evident in his face. 

"Shi- crap! Sorry, professor!" Still feeling disoriented after being woken up so abruptly, his fingers fumbled for his pencil that had been sitting on the top of his desk but instead of actually picking it up, it was knocked to the floor. Heaving an exaggerated sigh, the teacher bent over and picked up the pencil.

"You need to stop falling asleep in my class," he said, lightly tapping Andy on top of his head with the end of the pencil. Andy pouted and grabbed the pencil dangling from the professor’s hand.

"Yes, Mr. Pavone."

Mr. Pavone, or as everyone else not of the student body called him, Kyle, watched as his student bent his head down in shame, his hair covering his face. Kyle reached up to pull at his own locks, reminding himself that he needed to get a trim at some point. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice Andy’s head hit the desk with a thump, signaling that he had dozed off once again. Kyle slapped the desk right by Andy’s head, jerking him awake. Andy blinked several times, looked up at Kyle, and mouthed “fuck” when he realized that he had fallen asleep right in front of his teacher.

"I’m sorr-" he started, but Kyle held up a hand to stop him from speaking further. 

"I’m going to need to see you after school - in detention." Andy moaned loudly and put his head in his hands. Kyle bit his lip at the noise that escaped Andy and mentally kicked himself for finding it incredibly sexy. _He probably doesn’t realize just how he sounds._ He cleared his throat. “Yes, I’ll see you in this classroom at four o’clock sharp. No sooner, no later, got it?” 

Andy took his face out of his hands and stuck his bottom lip out, making the puppy dog face that seemed to soften every teacher he had. The effect was the complete opposite for Kyle. He groaned inwardly, imagining himself sucking and biting at that blasted lip until the teenager’s body quaked. Kyle’s face must have shown what he was thinking because the next thing he heard from Andy was a quiet “Is there something wrong?” He violently shook his head, trying to rid the dirty thoughts. Andy shrugged, satisfied with Kyle’s answer. _God, I really am sick-minded._

The college board had known for a while that Kyle had a liking for the male population (and they allowed it) but when it came to students - it was complete taboo and the 26 year old knew that. He felt disgusted with himself for lusting over someone that was just barely legal, let alone one of his own students.

Kyle’s pupils dilated when a rather obscene vision of what he could do to Andy came into his mind that involved the upcoming detention with the younger boy. Though it was wrong in every way (and he was sure to have dire consequences), he wanted to go through with it. Kyle was pulled out of his fantasy when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.. Putting on a poker face, he turned his attention back to Andy, whom still had a questioning look to his eyes.

”Remember, 4 o’clock. Don’t be late.”

——-

Kyle glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time, though he knew that the hours would not go by any faster. _3:50 pm. Ten minutes until Andy’s detention and I can put my plan into action._ The room was incredibly stifling. Sweat dripped down Kyle’s back and he stood up hoping to find some relief from the heat. His hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back with his hand in an attempt to get it off his sticky forehead, but instead it just flopped back down. The professor grunted in annoyance. 

Kyle’s mind suddenly flooded with wildly inappropriate thoughts and he felt himself stiffening in response. Taking in a shaky breath, he sat back down at his desk and without really thinking about it, stuck his whole hand down his pants. Stroking it deftly with his fingers, making sure to give the entire member his attention, he felt it swell from his touch. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and jerked it once, then twice, a low hum of pleasure starting up in the bottom of his throat. His heart thudded hard against his chest. 

The bell for end of classes rang and Kyle’s rapid breathing stopped. _Shit_. Quickly shifting his hand out of his boxers, he wiped it on the inside of his pants, just in case there was any sticky substance on his fingers. He was still painfully hard, but he knew that that was soon to be eradicated.

He heard the classroom door squeak open and Kyle looked over to find Andy, with a sullen expression, standing in the doorway. “Sorry I’m a few minutes late, Mr. Pavone. I had to do a quick run to my locker.” _You’re going to be worrying about more than just being late._ Kyle chose to keep his thought to himself and instead kept quiet. A few moments passed by and Kyle’s watchful eyes noticed Andy shuffle his feet. He knew that the younger boy was getting uncomfortable standing around. He got up from his seat, making sure to keep his back to Andy to avoid him seeing the evidence of his raging hard-son. 

"Andy, you have been falling asleep in my class for days and I’m getting rather sick of it," Kyle said, slowly walking over to where the other door of the classroom was. He closed it and locked it with a key he got from his pocket. He spun around, taking slow measures to the door where Andy was standing near it. Said boy rubbed at the back of his neck.

"And as I know you know, I have let you off numerous times." Kyle stopped his slow pace directly in front of Andy. He reached around the 19 year old for the doorknob of the door and closed it. Andy’s eyes widened when he heard the click of the door locking behind him and his breathing hitched when he looked up and saw that his teacher had a smirk playing on his lips and dangerous glint to his eyes.

"You must be punished." 

Kyle moved towards Andy, backing him against the wooden door. Andy seized up in surprise when Kyle thrusted his hips once into Andy’s, showing him exactly how he intended to punish him. Not bothering to worry about how Andy would react to his assault, Kyle buried his face into the crook of Andy’s neck, inhaling the scent of his skin. The intoxicating smell of Drakkar Noir aftershave hit his senses and his stomach constricted. The fine strands of hair just barely brushing Andy’s neck tickled Kyle’s nose and he shifted himself closer, pressing Andy further into the door with his body. He flicked out his tongue, expertly lapping at his skin, and after having a taste of the heated skin he latched his mouth onto it. All heat shot south when he felt Andy’s hot breath flutter the hair around Kyle’s ear and his throat vibrate against the professor’s mouth. 

Still sucking at Andy’s flesh (and creating a cherry red mark in the process), the brunette ran his hands up Andy’s sides and upon reaching the top of his torso he tugged at the buttons that held his shirt together. Andy, with his back fully pressed against the door, had his own searching hands roaming underneath Kyle’s button-up, just above his pant line. Kyle felt his lower stomach muscles quiver at the 19 year old’s touch.

"Oh, Mr. Pavone," Andy purred, dragging his fingers across Kyle’s hips. His fingers drifted up to the lowest button on the dark blue shirt Kyle adorned and started to unbutton it from the bottom up, making sure to drag out the moment on each one. "I didn’t know you were someone that was into fucking in the classroom." Kyle unlatched his lips from Andy’s neck and stared, open mouthed, at his soon-to-be-lover’s face.

"I- what?" _This is not at all going like I planned._ Andy simply let a grin filled with mischief cross his face as he quickly pulled Kyle’s shirt off of him, almost as if he had done this a million times before. Kyle suddenly felt shy as the cool air hit his newly unveiled flesh.

"Andy, you-you’ve done this before, haven’t you?" Kyle bit down on his lip when Andy nodded. He splayed a warm hand across Kyle’s chest and lightly scraped his nails across the skin, creating goose bumps in its path. Andy, being shorter than Kyle, leaned forward and started peppering Kyle’s chest and neck with small kisses as he made his way up to the other man’s mouth. Kyle, by then, had gotten Andy’s shirt off and was now working at the pants, trying to get at the zipper, but his attempt was unsuccessful. Despite this, he shoved a hand into Andy’s pants and cupped his hard-on. The other boy barely stifled a throaty groan as his relentless kisses finally reached Kyle’s mouth.

Kyle trapped Andy’s bottom lip between his teeth as he continued to tug at Andy’s jeans. Andy pulled away from Kyle’s mouth. “Here, let me,” he panted, chest visibly heaving. With steady hands, he grabbed at the edges of his pants and pulled them down. Kyle’s hazy eyes followed every movement Andy made and as soon as he stepped out of his jeans, the taller man was pressing him back up against the door.

"Mr. Pavone," Andy whispered, his mouth near Kyle’s ear. Kyle’s stomach clenched in response at the sound of his last name being murmured so sensually. 

"Don’t you think we should be moving this to your desk?" Andy rotated his hips against Kyle’s. "I’m sure you would want to be fucking my pretty little ass by now." Andy’s eyes bored into Kyle’s and that’s what really broke him.

"You’re such a fucking tease," Kyle growled, seizing Andy around the waist and dragging him over to his desk. The air was knocked out of Andy’s lungs as he was thrown down onto his stomach, papers flying everywhere that had previously been lying neatly on the desk. Kyle kicked his chair aside and pushed his torso in between Andy’s legs. He practically tore at what was left of own his clothing, desperate to free himself from its confines. He let out a sigh of relief as he was sprung free and without hesitation, he grasped at the back of Andy’s boxers and pulled them down, exposing his ass to Kyle’s viewing pleasure. Andy looked back at Kyle over his shoulder, his face flushed a deep rep. He let a smirk cross his lips.

"Fuck me hard and fuck me good."

Kyle obliged by first flinging open the desk-drawer to find the lube that he keeps for "personal reasons". He squirted a decent amount into his hand and then he made sure to completely coat his cock with the substance. His hips jerked at the flick of his wrist, but he resisted the urge to finish the job and instead gripped the edge of the desk by Andy’s body. A sharp thrust from Kyle into Andy had the student’s limbs shaking and a shaky moan of pleasure rip out from his throat. Andy groped for something to grab hold of as more thrusts into him were put into action. 

Kyle’s hair started to dampen with his sweat that was gathering at the back of his neck. The tight heat of Andy was starting to get at him and he let out a loud growl, knowing very well that anyone within 20 minutes could hear him, but not caring. Andy’s back arched as his fingers stroked at his own cock, his arm muscles flexing. Kyle made the decision to take one of his hands off of the edge of the desk and wrap it around the base of Andy’s member, jerking it in time with Andy’s own hand.

"Ugh, fuck," Andy managed to gasp out. "Mr. Pavone."

And with a twist of Andy’s hips and the boy’s tightness completely overwhelming him, Kyle felt his insides come undone as he emptied himself inside Andy. He collapsed onto Andy’s back as the other boy’s own shuddering came to a stop after his own release. Kyle unwrapped his fingers from around Andy’s now flaccid dick and he wiped at the hair sticking onto his forehead.

"Wow," Kyle laughed breathlessly, getting up off of Andy’s back, his limbs still trembling. He grabbed his pants from where they were lying a few feet away and pulled them on. Andy had turned around to face Kyle and had braced himself on the desk, still not able to stand up straight. Kyle cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn’t you say that you’ve done this before?"

"Yeah, but it’s never been that intense," he replied, voice quiet. He wiped at the sweat covering his forehead with his arm. Andy looked up into Kyle’s face and giggled somewhat girlishly. "You have come in your hair." 

Kyle stuck his fingers into his hair and grimaced when he felt something that definitely didn’t belong there. “That’s kind of disgusting.”

Andy laughed again and he handed Kyle his dark blue shirt. “So,” he smirked, eyes alight, “same time tomorrow, Mr. Pavone?”

Kyle felt the smile curl his lips up. “4 o’clock, sharp. Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about the college/university AU that I really like.


End file.
